Falling In Love With Draco Malfoy
by slytherinprincess91
Summary: Hermione's cousin Scarlett moves to Hogwarts and has her eyes set on a certain Draco Malfoy... things start heating up real soon :D
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"You're _cousin_? I didn't know you had relatives!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione had just told her best friends, Harry and Ron that her cousin, Scarlett Granger, was coming to Hogwarts because her parents couldn't deal with her anymore, she was always arguing with them, so they sent her to live with Hermione for a few years. Just as Hermione had predicted, Scarlett arrived about two hours after everyone else and looked nothing like herself.

She wore bright red converse on her feet, her uniform was reasonably acceptable (although it was clear she had tried to fix it with magic), and ther hair was a dark brown with some red in it, obviously having been dyed many many times before. She was one year younger than Hermione, so that put her in the fifth year at Hogwarts. She was also just as smart as her cousin. As she walked into the grounds, Hermione greeted her with a bright smile on her face.

"Scarlett! How are you?" she asked, meeting her at the gates. It was a rather cold night, but the sky was clear of clouds and the stars were out, shining brightly.

"Good thanks, and remember to call me by my _preferred_ name." Scarlett replied sharply. Boy, was she going to change shortly being here, since Hogwarts didn't accept rude students, and neither did Gryffindor, the house she managed to get in.

"Sorry, Scar, um are you hungry?" Hermione said hurriedly. Now she came to think of it, she was pretty hungry. The welcome back feast had just started, and they would have missed the sorting already, and more if they didn't start moving straight away. They dumped Scarlett's luggage in the Entrance Hall and rushed to the Great Hall.

The doors were open thankfully, and they managed to sit down without attracting too much attention. Scarlett sat down opposite Hermione, who was in between Harry and Ron. She looked around the Hall, it was so much larger and older than hers at her old school, and it awed her.

Her gaze fell on the 8 sixth year students standing up in front of the teacher's table, proudly wearing their uniform and each one of them had a badge on their chest – prefects. She could only see one prefect, the one in the middle with platinum blonde hair, and couldn't pull her eyes off him. She finally managed to look at something else before anyone noticed her staring obtrusively at him.

"Who's the hottie?" she whispered to Hermione, nodding her head towards the guy. Hermione looked up the front, realising that her cousin had spotted Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was the school bully, and now, a prefect. He was one of the beaters on the Slytherin quidditch team and always got what he wanted. He loved to show other students that he was the best of the best, being a pure blood and all.

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione had gone a deep red and Scarlett wondered if her cousin was thinking the same thing as her. She continued talking.

"He is one of my enemies, as the same for Harry and Ron here. He is definitely not 'hot', and I suggest you stay away from him if you want to avoid the risk of being humiliated. He's unavailable, as he is currently dating Pansy Parkinson, another enemy of ours. She is, of course, a Slytherin. He also, doesn't go for Gryffindors. Our houses are rivals."

Scarlett developed an instant crush on him. A bad guy huh? That sounded perfect to her! They ate dinner soon after and went to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione introduced Scarlett to the other fifth years and soon they all went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Breakfast the next morning brought nerves along with it. Today were the quidditch tryouts and Scarlett wanted to try out for the role of one of the beaters. Her decision wasn't just influenced because Malfoy was on the team as one, she just loved flying and this was one way she would get to represent the school.

She reached the quidditch pitch with a number of other people trying out, and several were trying out for the place she wanted. To make sure she got the spot, she secretly charmed everyone to perform in a state of confusion, using the confundus charm. She showed the quidditch captain Oliver Wood the best she had and what do you know? She got the spot. She was so excited she ran back to the common room and hugged Hermione and told her how she was so excited for her first quidditch match.

"Scarlett, I know your tricks, what did you do?" Hermione was always trying to spoil the fun.

"Nothing too bad, all I used was a confundus charm." she smiled as Hermione's face grew with terror.

"I'm not the _only_ one out there who uses it Hermione!" she protested. Hermione gave up trying to tell her cousin that using a confundus charm is not the answer to everything and left the tower. The afternoon's lessons were interesting, but before Scarlett even reached the classroom she got a taste of what Hermione warned her about.

Scarlett was walking down the sunlit corridor and saw him up ahead, giving out detentions and ordering people around. He was pretty much abusing his prefect power just because he had it. As butterflies formed in her stomach, she decided to just walk straight past and make no eye contact. This plan suddenly failed when he called out to her. Of course, he didn't know her name.

"Those shoes are not part of the school uniform!" He yelled out. Oh yes, it was the little things he just had to pick at. Scarlett stopped, turned around and walked up to him. God, she thought to herself, I am an idiot.

"And what are _you_ going to do about it?" she replied to his remark. Several people around them had gone quiet, wondering what was going to happen next.

"_Detention_ perhaps?" He sneered and she rolled her eyes and walked away, realising how true it was that he was a jerk. She saw Malfoy and Pansy having a heated make-out session in an empty classroom before dinner. Despite the setting, seeing this made Scarlett feel jealous very quickly. All through dinner Scarlett felt sick, and that night as she lay in her bed waiting to go to sleep, she finally stopped thinking about it and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning at breakfast Harry greeted her with a bright smile on his face.

"So you made the team huh! Practice is in ten minutes out on the pitch, don't be late." He advised her. Shoot, she'd completely forgotten about quidditch practice! She rushed through breakfast and ran back to the Gryffindor tower and changed. She looked at her watch – she had 5 minutes to get to the other side of the school and into the pitch. She grabbed her broom and headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Good morning everyone, I've spent the entire summer holidays devising a quidditch plan, and I think I have come up with a really good set out." Oliver said to the sleepy quidditch team sitting in front of him.

"Okay, let's get out on the pitch!" he said after showing them what he expected from them on the plan. They stood up, and headed outside, where the Slytherin team were already standing.

"Flint, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"We got the entire morning to practice, says Professor Snape." He smirked. Oliver and Flint went off, arguing. Scarlett was facing the other way, and Malfoy saw the back of her robes, which had "Granger" on them. Naturally, Malfoy was the first to cause a fuss – of nothing.

"_Granger?_ Granger got on the team? The mud blood?" Scarlett turned around, horrified at what he'd just called her cousin. Outraged, she got really angry.

"Wait, _you're _not Granger. There's _another_ Granger? God save us!" Malfoy joked and Scarlett, now the colour of her name, walked right up to him, ready to shout as many hurtful things as she could at him. But she held her tongue. At least he knew her name now, well her last name, not that he'd bother to remember it seeing as he already hated Hermione.

"I'm not a mud blood, so you might want to get your facts straight first, otherwise you might make a foolof yourself." She jeered. He rolled his eyes like she was a bug on the table and led the Slytherin team off to have a quick talk before playing. Oliver returned to them, slightly upset.

"We're going to have to play with them and share the space, it'll be like a normal game okay?" People around the group moaned and mumbled stuff as they set off into the air. The Slytherins were ready to kill them, but Scarlett wanted to make sure Malfoy remembered who she was exactly before the game was over. They were alright until around halfway through the match when Scarlett decided to play dirty. Every bludger she hit was towards Malfoy, and every single one of them almost hit him or at least knocked him off his broom, and this made Scarlett feel even better than ever. Scarlett felt she had achieved what she wanted because after that, Malfoy always looked annoyed towards her.

Scarlett was very busy over the following months, with homework, essays, quidditch practice and everything else that was going on in Hogwarts. The dreams didn't stop, and as much as they made Scarlett feel good, she knew it was a bad thing, so she sought after Hermione and decided to tell her what was really going on.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Scarlett couldn't find Hermione in the Gryffindor Tower so she went to the next place where she knew she would be – the library. Hermione was hidden behind a book as always, so Hermione was quite surprised when she saw her cousin walking straight towards her, looking like she had something important to tell her. Scarlett put her hands on the table and leaned over to Hermione and started talking to her in a rushed voice.

"These dreams I've been having, well I can't stop them and Occlumency won't help either. I also haven't told you what they're about, see, you know who I was talking about at the welcoming feast? They're about...him."

"Scarlett, there is nothing you can do about those kind of dreams. You'll just have to live with them for now." Hermione replied, not looking up from her book. Scarlett threw her head back to see if anyone was eavesdropping when she saw Malfoy standing in clear view of the pair of them, staring at Scarlett and holding an open book in his hands. She turned red immediately and looked down at the desk, as he walked past and left the library. Hermione started to piece together what was going on and looked shocked when she came to the conclusion.

"Scarlett! No! I know what you're thinking but no! You'll only get yourself in trouble!" She looked at Hermione and gave her a look saying it was already too late and left. She didn't see him for three days, and wondered why this was. Maybe he was in with Pansy the whole time, but she could only guess for now. Feeling slightly sad, she left her bed after hours and crept down to the kitchens. She didn't have anything on her feet, and by now they were freezing cold. She also didn't have a jumper, she was just wearing her pyjamas.

She tickled the pear on the portrait of the bowl of fruit and entered the kitchen. She went to the freezer and chose an ice cream tub and a spoon and started eating it before she had even left the kitchen. Scarlett was very good at forgetting to keep a look out for teachers to get her in trouble, so it didn't come as a surprise when on the fifth floor she ran into Malfoy who was on prefect patrol.

"Granger, you aren't meant to be out after hours." She said nothing.

"What's this? Stealing from the kitchens I see?" He lifted her hand to look at the ice cream when she pulled her hand away. She shuddered slightly as his hand touched her skin.

"So? Everyone does it! And if you're done with pretending to be super cool with your prefect powers, can I go? I'm rather cold." She said through her clenched teeth.

"Fine, you can go, but next time I catch you there will be trouble." He said in his usual mean voice. Scarlett finished her ice cream by the time she got back to the common room and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 – this one is super short, I'm soooo sorry!**

Scarlett hated dinner. She was sitting opposite Malfoy, and he was always snogging his girlfriend, which gave Scarlett the worst kind of jealousy she'd ever had. He'd been doing that for the past week at dinner, and dinner alone. No one seemed to notice that she was just staring at him, they were all too busy eating to take notice. However, it came as a great surprise to her when she noticed he was actually looking back at her this time. Something must have clicked in his brain because all of a sudden, he wanted to know more and more about her.

Her heart jumped, as though she might have a chance at something. But this feeling quickly disappeared when he shifted his gaze after 10 seconds to his fellow Slytherin mates and started talking to them. This happened every night at dinner for the next week, and she quickly turned her hatred for dinner into loving dinner. But one night he wasn't there, and neither was his beloved girlfriend Pansy. She could only think of one thing, but just then he entered the Hall without his girlfriend and she secretly smiled to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The school year ended and for the entire train trip home she had him on her mind, wondering how she could ever at least get him to talk to her nicely. This was going to kill her. She finally managed to put him at the back of her mind and join in playing exploding snap with Fred, George, Ron and Harry. Hermione was reading a book, her nose buried deep in it. Scarlett hoped she wouldn't do that the entire time she was staying at Hermione's place.

"Welcome Scarlett!" said Hermione's parents when they reached Hermione's front door. Her parents owned a nice home, and she got to sleep in Hermione's room, in a proper bed of course. Scarlett wanted to practice her quidditch skills but Hermione didn't like flying, and this place wasn't a particular good spot to be flying around in anyway, since it was in a muggle town in the first place.

They went into muggle shops, ate in muggle restaurants and Hermione studied for most of the time, when Scarlett gave in and studied as well, seeing as she figured it would probably do her good.

Finally the holidays ended and they went to King's Cross station at 10am the following morning. The thought of Malfoy soon returned to Scarlett's mind when she thought of Hogwarts and the butterflies returned with it.

Lunchtime soon came around and she left the compartment to go and find the trolley lady who was up the end of the train, near the Slytherins' 'territory'. The trolley lady was busy talking to someone so Scarlett waited for her when she could hear gossiping next to her. She leaned closer and could just hear a smidge of the conversation.

"Did you hear about Draco and Pansy? They spent the _entire summer_ together! How cute is that?" Scarlett pulled away, now full of jealousy. She didn't even want to eat anything anymore. Those girls were obviously Slytherins, no one would think those two were cute, she thought, as she made her way back to her compartment. The train arrived at Hogsmeade station at half past six that evening and Scarlett had to miss dinner as she was called up to Professor Dumbledore's office. She was starving.

She got up there and realised that Dumbledore was still downstairs in the Great Hall. She wondered whether she should go down there and eat, but then she would be making an entrance, something she wanted to avoid if Malfoy was in the Hall. She decided to just wait in his office so she opened the door to see someone already in there. And it wasn't Professor Dumbledore.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Granger, what are_ you_ doing here?" said a familiar cruel voice.

"Might I ask the same to you, Malfoy?" Scarlett replied in the same tone he used. He was looking at his fingernails and replied with "I'm Head Boy. I'm allowed to be here." Her mouth dropped open.

"Seriously, why are you here?" He looked at her like she didn't hear him the first time round.

"I told you already. What's your excuse?"

"I-I don't know, I just got called up here."

"You may as well take a seat, the old hag won't be here for at least another good half an hour." She sat down in a seat across the room from him, as it was clearly awkward for her right now. The dreams had sort of stopped over the holidays, but now her heart was beating at 100km an hour and she was trying to stay relaxed.

At last, Dumbledore walked in, and Scarlett felt like she could breathe once again. He sat down at his desk, and looked at her through his moon spectacled glasses.

"Miss Granger, I presume you had a wonderful holiday?" He asked.

"Yes I did."

"And do you know why I have called you up here tonight?"

"No."

"I have, along with the other staff have come to a conclusion that you would be a perfect example of a prefect. Is this alright with you?" Scarlett couldn't believe it, she'd only been here a year and she'd made prefect already! But that still left the question as to why a certain someone was still sitting in their presence...

"Yes but Sir, why is he here?" she said, pointing her head towards Malfoy.

"Ah, I thought you'd like to know who our new Head Boy is." So he wasn't lying after all, Scarlett thought.

"You may go now, the pair of you." He dismissed them and Malfoy went through the door before Scarlett, and she made a noise of annoyance, as he clearly hadn't given her any right of way through the door.

"Jerk." She said, thinking he was far away enough to not hear her, but apparently he did because he turned around and shot her an evil look.

"Like it's not true!" she yelled out as he disappeared. She ran down the stairs to find him holding Pansy's hand. He turned around to see Scarlett looking at their hands, with a miserable look to her face. He actually felt a little sympathetic towards her, but it was soon forgotten when Pansy kissed him and Scarlett ran, almost in tears. Pull it together Scar, he's only a guy, she said to herself. She cast a self cheering spell on herself and instantly felt better as she headed to bed.

Lunch the next day made her feel sick, and it wasn't because of the food, that _thing_ was practically biting his neck and he was smirking at Scarlett, who death stared him back. She had had enough of this, she was going to make him know she had something for him even if it was the last thing she ever did. She went to Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"As much as I don't think this is a very good idea, I suppose if it's for something worthwhile I may as well help you." Hermione said to Scarlett after Scarlett had begged her to help her get his attention. They talked about what they were going to do and when they finally came up with something then went outside and waited for him. It couldn't be more perfect.

"He's coming." Hermione whispered. They were standing by themselves, surrounded by a few people, and started talking loudly. It was working because Malfoy stopped walking and was staring at the pair of them.

"So you really like Malfoy?" Hermione started, slightly raising her voice.

"Yes, I can't help it, he is so hot, and whenever I see him with that _thing_, I just get so jealous. I mean, he clearly cannot see how ugly she is? What is he? _Blind?_" She replied, and Malfoy walked straight past, not taking any interest in them. Unsure of whether it worked or not, they went to lunch.

"He's spending less time with Pansy, did you notice that?" Scarlett said to Hermione a few days later.

"Yes, he's spending all his time looking at you instead." She thought she was joking.

"I'm serious! I was observing him the other day, it was quite fascinating actually, seeing as you're a Gryffindor and everything..."

"Oh, he's coming over, I'm going, got to practice for the quidditch match that's coming up on Saturday." Scarlett said quickly, leaving just enough time to leave the hall before he could say anything to her.

"Granger, where is Granger?" he asked Hermione after Scarlett had exited the Hall.

"Oh, you mean my cousin Scarlett? Wouldn't you like to know." Hermione said, filling with glee. This actually felt good, Malfoy needing something from her and he couldn't get it. So her name was Scarlett. Interesting name, he thought, as he sought off to the quidditch pitch for practice. He kept saying her name over and over in his head when he saw her on the pitch. "Scarlett." He said, and headed over towards her with a smile on his face.

"Scarlett!" She turned around to see Malfoy walking towards her. How did he know her name? What has Hermione done now? She thought.

"You finally found out my name. What do you want?" She said, with no emotion in her voice.

"Well, the quidditch match is in two days right, and the dance is on tomorrow night, and I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"With you? Why are you even talking to me? I'm in Gryffindor, you're supposed to hate me! And don't you have a girlfriend? That stupid Pansy girl?" 

"So?"

"Sorry, I won't go with you. I'm already going with someone else." His face fell.

"With who?"

"None of your business." She replied before flying off.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The first quidditch match of the year was tomorrow morning, and Scarlett didn't want to be tired for it either, so she planned on only spending a few hours at the dance. She had chosen something ridiculous to wear, a short black dress which was far too tight for her, but at least she was thin, otherwise it wouldn't work.

Her hair was out, and small black heels were upon her feet. She went down to the Great Hall about an hour after it had started, and sat around for a while before Malfoy had spotted her. They exchanged looks for a while until his girlfriend led him off to the dance floor. That liar, he thought, she isn't with anyone!

He wanted to go up to her, but Pansy wouldn't let go of him, and it wasn't until he finally pried her off about an hour later did he see her leave the Hall. Scarlett sat on her bed, glad that she was finally out of there, away from everyone and she soon fell asleep.

Scarlett was pumped for the quidditch match – she wanted to squash Malfoy, or at least hurt him. Last night he was definitely checking her out, and she started feeling conscious about everything. If he was going to play this so called game with her, then so be it. She wasn't going to let him play with her emotions, no way. The match started and the Slytherins were playing ferociously. Scarlett didn't want to step up her game by playing dirty with them, no, she was a Gryffindor, who was nice and respectful to everyone. Slytherin won with 370 points to a mere 120, and celebrated for the rest of the day.

The Gryffindors tried not to show their sadness for losing the match, but it wasn't working very well. She wanted to go and ask Malfoy why they had to play so unfairly, so after dinner she found his quarters, which was where the Head Boy stayed during his year as school captain. The Head Girl's quarters were just down the hall, a fair distance from the boys. She braced herself before knocking, clearly, she was just going with the flow, not thinking of anything or what consequences lay ahead. She knocked, and could hear footsteps coming towards her on the other side of the door, and then, the door swung open.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"What do you want?" Malfoy sneered. Typical Malfoy, always rude.

"Why were you playing unfairly today? You were clearly trying to harm most of the players on my team!" she argued.

"Don't stand here and talk about howI play." He said angrily and yanked her inside. She looked around his room, it had clearly had major modifications to suit his Slytherin heritage – the walls had Slytherin flags hung on them, and the bed had emerald green sheets and grey hangings strung from the bed posts. He turned her around and was now standing too close to her to be considered a normal distance. Scarlett's heart rate increased, and she tried to keep a normal pulse but it wasn't working as he leaned in closer to her. 

"Don't you feel that?" He breathed.

"Feel what? I don't feel anything." She said a little too fast.

"You can't feel the electricity between us? Whenever I'm _near you_?" He asked. Oh she felt it alright, she just didn't want him to know that yet. She wanted to say yes, but he backed her right up against the wall so fast and started kissing her. She almost feinted he was that good. 

"You can't _feel _that?"

"No." And he started kissing her again and asked the same question about three minutes later and got the same response. He raised his eyebrow at her and pulled her away, and she thought he was going to let her go but no, he kissed her with so much force she _had_ to kiss him back and god did that feel good to her. He slammed her into the door and she didn't wince – she was too busy lip locking with the guy who she'd only been dreaming about this moment since she first came here to feel any pain.

"Please tell me you feel _something!_ You _must!_" He said angrily.

"No." She said confidently, although this was the biggest lie ever, surely he must know she was lying? He groaned loudly and was about to kiss her once more when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. He looked at Scarlett and she was looking back at him, and he looked guilty.

"What's up?" she asked him.

"It's Pansy, she and I were meant to be doing something tonight, I completely forgot." She hid behind the door and when Pansy entered she snuck round the door and out of sight, unnoticed. So he was cheating on his girlfriend with _her_, something she'd finally achieved. She smiled to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Nothing happened for the next month, except Scarlett sometimes caught Malfoy's eyes a number of times, he was constantly looking at her, and looked a little less in love with Pansy Parkinson.

Somehow Gryffindor was playing against Slytherin again in the quidditch match, and Scarlett, along with the rest of the team were determined to beat Slytherin this time. They played dirty, and rough, slamming into the Slytherins and hitting bludgers to them. Scarlett managed to knock two people off their brooms, so now seven were against five, and Gryffindor were making Slytherin look like the good guys.

They had achieved their goal an hour later – Gryffindor on 480 to Slytherin on 60. This smashed the previous record Gryffindor had held – 450 points, and so they had something else to cheer about, which made the partying last longer. Scarlett was in amongst it, she could hardly move in the common room. She'd had a few butter beers, so she wasn't acting completely of her own accord. She went upstairs to get something for a friend when she saw a note on her bed.

_Congratulations on today's match, you truly are a great quidditch player.  
Head Boy _

She started to wonder how on _earth_ he got a note into the tower and onto her bed. And he was complimenting her as well? She held the note in her hand tightly and ran out the Gryffindor Tower and all the way to the dungeons and kicked his door open. He was looking at something out the window and when he turned around to see her standing there, his eyes darting to her hand, seeing the note and back to her face, she was slightly puffing from running before she had flung herself onto him, pushing him back as she kicked the door shut and kissed him.

He slammed her into the wall and was kissing her back with so much passion it was unbelievable. Ten minutes had passed when he started kissing her everywhere, and she told him something she should have told him a month ago.

"Oh God, I can feel it Malfoy, definitely." He knew what she was talking about and he smiled, because he knew all along he was right. There was a knock at the door, followed by a girl's voice. "Draco?" Scarlett, who was still up against the wall, above Malfoy due to his body pressing hers down started whispering to him.

"Why are you still going out with her?"

"Family reasons. I've got to answer the door, I can't just leave her out there, waiting. It'd be rude."

"Isn't that what Slytherins are? Rude obnoxious people?" He looked angry now.

"How dare you call me obnoxious." He snarled.

"It's true."

"You're so right." He smashed his lips to hers again and pulled her from the wall and dropped her on the bed. He exchanged passion for at least another twenty minutes until Pansy started yelling out

and Malfoy figured he'd better let her in. Scarlett was still on his bed, her hair and clothes all messy, and she looked very tempting from where he was standing and tried not to go back to her.

"Go, I'll get in trouble if you don't." He hissed.

"But isn't that what Slytherins love? Lying and being deceitful to their friends? Hmm?" God she was so tempting, and she really was making him hard.

"Stop it!" he hissed again.

"Stop what? Turning you on?" she smirked. God why wasn't Pansy _eve_r like this!

"This is torture to me, do you hear?" She giggled.

"I'd rather just stay here thanks." Scarlett said. Now she was being difficult, he thought.

"Well I'd rather you stayed here too but I'm sorry, you can't, now go! And don't tell anyone either." he said, pointing to the door.

"Well you're no fun." She said sulkily and slipped out when Pansy walked in. She could hear him talking to Pansy, and she was getting very upset that he didn't open the door before. He claimed he was studying, like that was ever true. As Scarlett went back to the common room, she couldn't help but think of the satisfaction this was giving her, knowing that Malfoy was cheating on his own girlfriend with her. Life was looking good.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"Scarlett, what's changed between now and yesterday?" Hermione asked the next morning at breakfast. Scarlett was looking at Malfoy, and he was doing the same back.

"Nothing, why?"

"Never mind, it's nothing." Hermione replied and left Scarlett to what she was doing. That night Hermione knew that Scarlett and Malfoy were doing something in private because it was so obvious by then, so she dragged Scarlett out into the corridor after dinner at around 8.30pm and talked to her.

"Scarlett, I'm seriously worried, what are you and Malfoy doing?"

"Nothing." Neither of them had noticed Malfoy himself had suddenly appeared, lurking in the shadows overhearing everything they were saying.

"I know you're doing something! Just tell me? I won't tell anybody!"

"Fine, I've sort of been... seeing him."

"SCAR! Oh my gosh! Why?"

"You know the feelings I have for him, I couldn't help it, it was either go for it or stay back and do nothing about it, and have him know nothing about me."

"There's nothing you can do now I guess, just be careful. You don't want to get caught up with Pansy, that would be a real nightmare."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Scarlett had seen Malfoy during breakfast and she kept looking over at him but he wasn't looking back at her. He was just staring at the plate in front of him, untouched by food. Scarlett seemed a little disappointed, and that night she had no idea what was upon her when Malfoy's sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle grabbed her and practically dragged her down to his quarters. By the time they got there she was pretty annoyed.

They knocked on his door and when he answered he ushered them to leave and they did.

"Come." She went inside and sat down. He also looked annoyed.

"Did I, or did I not specifically tell you last night to not tell anybody what happened?" Scarlett remained silent.

"I can't afford to be found out that I'm cheating ok. If I catch you talking about it again to your dear cousin, there will be trouble. Do you hear me?" He was very serious now.

"Are you cheating on me with a third girl?" She asked quietly and his head instantly shot towards her like she was stupid.

"You are the _only_ one I am cheating on Pansy with, and I would never cheat on you. You don't remember anything I said last night? I like you a lot Scarlett, _a lot_, and to cheat on you would be a crime."

"But what about when you're with Pansy?"

"I limit the amount of contact I have with her."

"Oh."

"Now if you don't mind, I have important stuff to do, so if you could please leave."

"Uh alright."

"Now don't tell anyone this time."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

"Hey you." Malfoy said. Scarlett was in the library three days after he'd spoken to her, revising on topics she needed to know for her end of year exams. It was a warm day, so she didn't have her robes on and neither did he. She got up and went to the far corner of the library in search for a book, not realising he'd followed her, so when she pulled out the book she wanted and turned around to go back to her work, she was more than surprised to see him right there and could do nothing before his lips were entwined with hers. She dropped the book and put her arms around him and he lifted her onto the cupboard behind them so she was the perfect height for him to kiss her. They were interrupted by a second year who was looking at the bookshelf and they waited for him to leave before continuing their heated makeout session.

Neither of them noticed that one of Pansy's friends was spying on them, and she soon ran off to tell Pansy herself. It was only at dinner did Scarlett realise something was wrong.

"Draco, are you cheating on me or not?" Pansy cried.

"No Pansy, I love you. I'd never cheat on you!" He said in defence and Scarlett started coughing from her food, attracting Pansy's attention and her eyes widened as she realised who this girl was.

"My friend tells me it was that girl over there you were kissing today, in the library. You, come here!" Pansy pointed to Scarlett and Scarlett wandered over there.

"Do you know my boyfriend? Have you been doing anything with him?" She asked impatiently. She looked at Malfoy and pretended she had no idea who he was and it was clearly working.

"No, I don't even know him. Isn't he the beater on the quidditch team?" Scarlett asked with no emotion in her voice.

"Yes, but she's in Gryffindor, you know I hate them. No offence-" Malfoy said, turning to Scarlett at the end.

"None taken. Please, I have to be somewhere so I'm going to go now." She replied and left the Hall, leaving Pansy dumbstruck to even believe that they weren't secretly hooking up behind her back. Scarlett grinned. Since she didn't eat much at dinner, she decided to sneak out and get some of her favourite ice cream from the kitchen. She waited until 10.30pm and slipped her converse on and got the ice cream. She plunged into it and didn't realise she was walking near the dungeons when Malfoy called out to her.

"What are you doing out so late? I believe you should be in bed." He said in a concerned voice, but she could see right through it.

"I'm a prefect Malfoy, I'm allowed to be out here."

"Is that so? And why are we stealing food? Hm?" He said, looking at the ice cream he'd just confiscated from her.

"It's none of your business."

"Sure it isn't." He jeered.

"I-I was hungry." She complained. He smirked and took the spoon from her other hand and started eating it in front of her. She could smell the berry essence from where she was standing, although it wasn't a very far distance between them. It was clouding her mind as he lingered closer and closer to her, and now he was just asking for it.

"Give it back." She demanded, before full on pashing him and he was taken aback by surprise at how amazing she was. She hadn't completely lost her senses as the boy she was kissing clearly had, and she gripped her hand around the ice cream and pulled it from him and pulled away from him and ran. He couldn't do anything about it because if he yelled out he'd get into trouble for causing a raucous and she was too far for him to jinx.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

"Why'd you run away like that?" Malfoy said behind Scarlett the following morning at breakfast.

"I felt like it. Is that a problem?"

"No it's just, well, I would have liked it if you stayed at least a little bit longer." she smiled. The Christmas decorations were already up around the castle, and surprisingly mistletoe had appeared in numerous places. Scarlett managed to dodge most of them but one was hanging from the rafters on the shelter on the quidditch pitch and she didn't realise until Malfoy was getting closer to her with a longing look on his face and she looked up. Once she saw it she almost tripped over her own feet she moved backwards so fast. He got called over by Flint, the captain of the Slytherin team and turned to leave. Scarlett sighed a breath of relief.

The two teams played against each other for the entire morning when it started raining heavily. They got drenched in a few minutes and soon the conditions were so bad that they couldn't see anything so they were forced to go inside. They trooped mud into the castle much to the teachers dismay and got changed. Scarlett didn't know where to go when she saw Malfoy heading towards her. Pansy was across the room, observing everything that was going on.

"Scarlett, meet me outside my room tonight at 6pm sharp."

"Okay but you might want to leave now, Pansy's looking at us."

"So?"

"Just saying."

"I'll make up some excuse." He said and disappeared, leaving no trace he was ever there. The time between now and tonight seemed like forever to her, and she just sat in the common room all afternoon waiting. She fell asleep and woke up at half past six and she swore as she got dressed really quickly into the same dress she wore at the pre quidditch party and rushed down to Malfoy's room. He hadn't said anything about what to wear or why he wanted her down there, so she just dressed nicely. Sort of.

"So what did you want Malfoy?" He had answered the door with his shirt unbuttoned at the top and tie loosened. He bit his lip hard and gave her a seductive look.

"I didn't think you were going to show up. I thought about taking you out to dinner for Christmas, but with what you're wearing, I won't make it through the night."

"Oh well, I'd rather just..." and she returned his look back to him. The room was dimly lit and she wondered why this was. She hadn't even made it into his room before he made contact with her. He practically threw her down on the bed and then she took his face in her hands and kissed his lips.

"What exactly do you do with Pansy?" Scarlett suddenly asked, pulling away and refusing to kiss him until he answered her question.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

"What do you mean?" He said, planting soft kisses on her neck and she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away. Her legs were slightly parted and he was lying in between them, clear signs showed that they weren't 'just friends'. Hopefully no one would interrupt them, let alone see them. She looked deep into his eyes.

"You know what I mean, this sort of stuff, us kissing, I'm asking what do you do with her?"

"Not this obviously." They rolled over, so now Scarlett was sitting on his waist, legs both side and bent down, intensely kissing him. His hands were gripped around her wrists, pushing them back, so she could only just reach his mouth. He growled and she gasped as he pushed her back so she was now sitting at the top of his legs, and could feel a bulge protruding under her.

"This is how you make me feel, Pansy can't do that anymore." He snarled and she smiled as she blushed. Trying to turn him on even more, she bent down and instead of unbuttoning his shirt like a normal person, she ripped it open and grinned as he groaned again.

"Scarlett I'm serious, if you don't stop..." he drifted off as she started kissing his perfectly tanned chest. He kept moaning her name until he almost shouted it – luckily he didn't because there was a knock at the door. He opened the door just as Scarlett hid in the shadows of the cupboard.

"Draco, I've missed you." Pansy said smoothly.

"So?" And he shut the door in her face, locking it with a number of charms before returning to Scarlett.

"That was a bit rude." Scarlett breathed.

"Oh well, I'm not interested in doing anything with her anymore. It's all about you." He replied.

***  
"Draco! I've been moved up a year! I'm in the seventh year now!" Scarlett said ecstatically the next morning.

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently I'm too smart and skilled for the sixth year so they're giving me a chance at seventh year!"

"Serious?" He said, looking hopeful. Now he wouldn't feel so weird dating a sixth grader, although she was still sixteen.

"Hey, do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade tonight? On a date?" he said, with a sudden thought.

"What about Pansy?"

"What about her?"

"Won't she mind?"

"I'm already cheating on her with you, I don't think going on a date will matter to her, that's if of course if she finds out about it." He smiled and they parted for class.

It was just after classes had finished for the day did Scarlett find out what he meant about Pansy not caring if they went on a date – she walked right in on the both of them fighting.

"And so you are just going to throw me away because you don't have time for me?" Pansy cried.

"Pansy, I've been going out with you for three years, I think I need a change."

"Are you sorry?" Scarlett was observing her face, and she was ready to tear herself apart. She could imagine how she would feel if he just threw her away, and she was hoping he wouldn't be doing that to her for a very long time.

"No, I'm not sorry Pansy. Goodbye." And he left Pansy sitting on the step crying her heart out and took Scarlett's hand in his and they left for Hogsmeade. She was quiet for the entire trip there, thinking of how cruel he actually was to Pansy. He opened the door of the Three Broomsticks for her and she went inside and they sat at a table in the corner. The bar was empty, except for a few witches and wizards who were talking quietly among themselves.

"Do you want anything?" he asked softly.

"Um I'll get a butter beer please." She asked and he set off towards the bar. He returned a short time later when she just couldn't keep it in her any longer.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

"How could you be so horrible to Pansy like that?" she said almost too quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"You just... let her go so easy, you couldn't see how much she was hurt?"

"You have to understand Scar, Pansy is a very complicated person, I know she will be just fine without me. Please, just forget about her and be happy? For me?" She knew the only way that was going to happen was if she skulled the rest of her butter beer so she picked it up and drained the mug. When she put the mug down she saw Malfoy's astounded face.

"What?"

"How can you do that?"

"I used to have competitions at my old school. Mainly one of the reasons I was forced to move in the first place."

"So it seems I'm not dating a girl with a clean record after all."

"Wait, dating? We aren't onto that yet!"

"If you had let me finish I would have explained it by now."

"Sorry." She let him continue.

"Now that I've gotten rid of Pansy finally, and you're in the seventh grade and we're both wanting the same thing I was wondering if you wanted to make it official that you were dating me... that's if you want to date me." He asked.

"As if I would say no to the hottest guy at Hogwarts. Of course I want to go out with you!" she said and leaned in to kiss him. Her mood had brightened considerably since she had finished her drink and an hour later they were back inside the castle, after being shut out of the tattoo parlour, after getting a heart on each other with each other's initials in them, as a celebration of their new relationship.

For the next week they publicly showed their love and after the constant staring Scarlett finally got used to the whole thing and was always by his side. They were probably the cutest couple at Hogwarts, if not the only. They were hardly seen apart, even sitting together at meal times, despite their different houses.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were free this morning." Malfoy said early on Saturday morning, standing outside the Gryffindor Tower.

"Yes I am, why?"

"I want to take you to Hogsmeade again, just not to the Three Broomsticks." he laughed.

"Yeah, I'll just go get changed." Scarlett said and dashed upstairs. She returned within a minute, wearing jeans and a jumper and they set off. The first shop they went into was Honeydukes, and Scarlett was starving because she missed breakfast, so it was natural for her to buy a whole lot of chocolate and lollies to eat. She was halfway through her stash when they wandered past the magical creatures store and she stopped all of a sudden.

"What's up?" Malfoy asked.

"I want that cat." She said, pointing inside the window. He looked and saw a beautiful black cat, and it had a glossy coat with green eyes.

"Whoa, should we go check him out?" He asked.

"Yes!" she said, shoving the rest of her food into her bag and pulling him into the store. They spent the next ten minutes playing with the cat, and it was more than happy to receive their attention.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" asked the little old wizard at the counter.

"The black cat, over there in the window, how much is he?" Scarlett burst with excitement.

"Ah yes, he's been here a while, no one really fancied a black cat because of all the superstition they carry. He costs 7 galleons." Scarlett dove into her pockets and pulled out 6 galleons. She didn't have enough.

"Oh, here let me-" and Malfoy dropped a galleon the counter. Scarlett's face lit up and she jumped up and kissed his cheek.

"Quite a catch you've got there, Mister Malfoy." The shopkeeper pointed out.

"Mm, I know." He replied, as they both turned around to see Scarlett squeezing the life out of the cat through the forms of a cuddle. They exited the store and made their way back up to the castle for lunch. First Scarlett dashed up to the Gryffindor Tower to put Shadow down – they had decided her cat's name while walking back to the castle, and Shadow seemed perfect for the cat.

However, Scarlett didn't want to leave Shadow by himself so she stayed with him for the entire afternoon until he fell asleep and she realised she had blown Malfoy off so she raced off to his headquarters where he wasn't there, so she started asking people if they knew where he was when one Slytherin looked at her pathetically and said "Don't you know?"

"Know? Know what?"

"He's left the school for two months, at some Quidditch traineeship." Scarlett's mouth dropped open. Why hadn't he said goodbye to her? She made her way up to the Gryffindor Tower and went to bed, but just lay there, wide awake, questions pondering through her mind while Shadow was fast asleep at the foot of her bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

For the following two months Scarlett had sent no less than 45 letters addressed to Malfoy, but not once did she get a reply. She was so worried, that when he finally returned, her worry turned into anger because he never replied to her, so it came as a surprise to him when he went to talk to her and she gave him the cold shoulder. On Saturday night however, he decided that the only way he was going to get answers, let alone a word out of her, he'd have to have her near him, so he kindly asked Crabbe and Goyle to go and 'fetch' her. They did as he asked and she did not want to come quietly, or easily. Her jeans were dragging on the floor and her white jumper was lifting slightly. They tossed her into his room and shut the door and left.

"You need to stop bringing me down here like this." She hissed. He waved his wand and she was instantly bound to the chair, there was no escape.

"I'm sorry, but I want answers from you. Why won't you talk to me?" She didn't say a word. He mumbled something under his breath and all of a sudden she felt a sharp pain on her forearm – he was cutting into her skin with the curse.

"Wanna know why? Because you left, without telling me, I wrote to you, and you never replied. What a lame boyfriend you have become," she hissed, trying not to sound as though she was in pain, when in fact she was screaming inside.

"I've only become lame because you haven't been a proper girlfriend. And I got your letters, I just couldn't reply to them." He stopped the curse.

"I HAVEN'T BEEN A PROPER GIRLFRIEND? WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" blood was now soaking into her sleeves.

"It means, you've been denying me of what I want."

"Which is?" she asked, no clue of what he was getting at.

"Intimacy."

"That's what this is all about?" she said, barely louder than a whisper.

"Yes, and if you don't give me what I want, soon enough, you will no longer be mine. Understand?"

"What has gotten into you? You're acting weird, like it's not you. What is wrong with you Malfoy?" she hissed at him as he laughed.

"I just like watching you squirm, sitting there, all tied up with no way of escaping, it's rather pathetic..." he said, not looking at her, but his wand. She had riled up so much anger inside her that she physically broke free from the chair, even though magic was bounding her, and as soon as she stood up she started throwing as many curses as she could at him, and when he finally managed to get enough time, he threw some back at her. Soon enough they were both covered in bloody scratches and the room was a complete and utter mess when he dropped his wand and placed his hands on her face, embracing her fiercely, and she returned his passion.

"Oh god I've missed you so much." Scarlett said without thought.

"So have I." Malfoy replied, continuing the kissing.

"So much, I'm making you my own. Get on the bed." He ordered and she fell backwards onto his bed. What did he mean mark her as his own? What was he going to do to her? He continued kissing her when all of a sudden he moved to her neck and slowly started to kiss it. But then, she realised the pressure of the kiss was something much worse than a hickie, as that wouldn't last, no, he was actually biting her. She gasped as he pulled away and admired his handiwork.

"That suits you. Makes you look like you're tough." He smiled and kissed her. All she wanted to do was check out what he'd just done to her, so the next morning she snuck out of his room and ran to the first floor toilets and looked in the mirror. She was definitely going to have a scar there now forever, but at least he'd done it in a spot that wasn't noticeable as it was hidden by her jumper. She concealed the mark until the end of term, which was only two weeks away. Nobody noticed thankfully, and when she boarded the Hogwarts Express she was a little bit excited to see Malfoy standing at her compartment door.

"Hey." She said brightfully. He sat down opposite her and was quiet for a while, when Scarlett asked him what was wrong.

"I'm afraid that if I am going to play Quidditch, I'll have no time for a girlfriend. And I got accepted into the Puddlemere United Quidditch team. I'm sorry Scarlett."

"Serious? Well, that's great that you got accepted, but about me..." he looked up at her when she drifted off, in hope that she wasn't going to kill him right there and then. She had an unreadable expression on her face.

"I think it would be best if you left right now. That way I won't break down."

"Really Scar, I am sorry, I would never want to-"

"Just GO!" she yelled through tears and he bolted through the door, leaving her to herself.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18 – in the future**

Scarlett finished applying her mascara and took a step back and admired herself. The guy who lived a floor above her had finally asked her out on a date, and she was more than happy to accept. He picked her up in his car (he was a muggle after all) and they entered the restaurant, The Fiery, the most expensive one in town. He was very polite to her to start with, but as the evening drew on, his behaviour was slipping. He was saying very inappropriate sexual things to her, and when he had said the last one ("I would screw you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk properly for a week") she stood up, picked up her wine glass and threw the wine in his face and left, disgusted. Men these days, she thought to herself. It was pouring down with rain outside, and all she was wearing was a dress. She was so mad that she just kept walking, already drenched and it had only been a minute. She could hear a male calling out to her from behind, and thinking it was the rude muggle she just kept walking. Finally the man caught up to her and grabbed her arm. She was about to pull it out of his grip when she noticed it wasn't the muggle. It was Malfoy. He was standing there in a tuxedo, all nice and dry under his umbrella, looking slightly tired from catching up to her.

"Scarlett? Are you alright?"

"What are you doing here?" was all she could say.

"I'm rich, I can afford to go to expensive places, and I just happened to choose the same restaurant you were at tonight."

"Oh well, I am fine." He looked at her in her drenched entirety.

"Are you sure?" He said with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to come back to my place to get dry?"

"No, I've only got 23 blocks left till my place, I'll be fine." She said, now slightly shivering.

"Are you sure? I've got pizza." He said in a suggestive manner. She hadn't eaten a thing at the restaurant, and she was pretty hungry. Pizza was also her favourite food, and she found it interesting that he still remembered.

"Okay fine, I'll go back to your place." She laughed and he walked her to his private car. They arrived at his place twenty minutes later, and Scarlett didn't know what to do in the time they were in the car – hook up with him or what? So she just sat there, quiet as a mouse until they entered his home.

"My parents are upstairs so there is no need to worry about them." He said, taking off his coat and hanging it on the stand next to the door.

"You still live with your parents?" she asked, almost laughing by now at the fact that he was 20 years old and he was still living with his parents.

"No, they live with me. They handed me the Manor, but had nowhere else to go, so they stayed here. I'm fine with it. Now, how hungry are you?"

"Uh, pretty hungry actually." She was still in her dress, and when she started shivering he told her to go to his room and fix herself up. Neither of them thought to use their wands, otherwise maybe there would have been no reason to come back to his Manor. She found his room and closed the door and started rummaging through his wardrobe and pulled out one of his shirts. It was blue, and she pulled it on after she had removed her dress. She noticed his massive king sized bed and couldn't help but test it out to see how comfortable it was. The second she touched it she was asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

He was standing in the bathroom that was in his room, the door ajar and Scarlett could see him. He had a white towel wrapped around him and god he was tanned! Her eyes travelled down further and she saw the Dark Mark on his arm and tried to get an even better view of it so she strained her head out further when she fell out of the bed. She scrambled up from the floor and dove under the covers just before he came out. She pretended to be asleep and when she heard the bedroom door shut she emerged and sighed. After waiting for a full half an hour she made her way downstairs to find him in the kitchen making breakfast and to her sad surprise, he was dressed.

"Morning." She mumbled and he looked at her.

"Seems you couldn't resist my bed, could you?" he was smiling now. Scarlett went pink and he laughed.

"I made the pizza and went to tell you it was ready but you were asleep, wearing one of my best shirts-" his eyes darted to the shirt she was still wearing and she went even redder.

"I'm so sorry, I-I just..." she didn't know what to say, so she just took the plate of food he was holding out and sat down at the dining table and started eating. He joined her and started on his plate.

"I know you were checking me out." He said without looking at her. He can't have seen her, surely?

"I was not!"

"Sure sure."

"Yeah well the dark mark on your arm tells me you never played Quidditch, you were serving him. That's why you left me." She said in a proud sort of voice, that she had figured out all that from one small thing. This didn't last long though, because he was kissing her and as he pulled her up her plate smashed on the ground but neither of them payed attention to it as he pushed her back onto the table and tore open the shirt she was wearing and they shagged hard for about a quarter of an hour when they finally got a grip of themselves.

"I meant to do that three years ago, you know." He said, stoking her cheek and she pulled out her wand and cleaned up the mess on the floor.

"I can't believe we just did that! With your parents a few floors away from us!" she had her hands on her cheeks now.

"I can believe it, and it's not the first time I've gotten away with something like that before right in front of my parents either."

"What do you-" they were interrupted by the front door opening and a woman around Malfoy's age entered.

"Who's that?" Scarlett whispered.

"Astoria! Darling how are you?" He walked over to the woman and full on kissed her romantically. Something wasn't making sense here to Scarlett when she suddenly figured it out and gasped, grabbing Astoria's attention.

"And who might this lovely young lady be?"

"Old school friends – Scarlett." She held out her hand which Astoria shook and thought nothing more of Scarlett. She went upstairs and Malfoy tried to explain to Scarlett what was going on but she was a step ahead of him. Horrified that he hadn't told her he already had a partner, she went upstairs and into his room, slammed his bathroom door shut and locked it with a locking spell she had come across once in the school library at Hogwarts that hardly anyone knew, so there was no way he could get in. She stayed in there until way past midnight and unlocked the door and snuck downstairs.

She had reached the front door when she saw him sitting on the lounge opposite her, glass in his hand, full of Firewhisky.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said.

"I'm leaving Malfoy. You never told me you were married!"

"She's my fiancé. I'm being forced to marry her because she is pure blood."

"It's all about pure BLOOD?" Scarlett almost screamed. Malfoy quickly cast a silencing charm on the house so no one would wake up. He moved towards her and almost kissed her when she punched him square in the face and left.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

The next two months were lonely for Scarlett, besides Shadow, who was now getting older, but not any less cheeky. One day he ran off and she tore out the door after him and stopped when she saw him disappear through the hedges of the Malfoy Manor. She really didn't want to go back in there from what happened to her before, but went in anyway. She was sneaking around the garden when someone above her started talking.

"What are you doing down there?" She looked up to see Malfoy standing on the balcony holding Shadow in his arms. He was down next to her in an instant and handed Shadow over.

"You'd better keep a better handle on your animals Granger. And may I ask why you are on my property?"

"May I ask why you're so rude all of a sudden?" she snapped.

"Whoa, just asking. Is there something different about you? Did you change your hair?"

"No."

"Eyes?"

"No."

"Style of clothing?"

"No!"

"Then what is it?"

"You can't see that I'm pregnant?" His face fell.

"Who's the father?"

"YOU!"

"What am I supposed to do then? I can't exactly run off with you and leave Astoria can I? And I can't ever be associated with the child."

"You are making the biggest mistake of your life, including throwing me away for the second time! You shouldn't have said that, because now, you'll regret it." They were silently awkward for a few minutes when she asked him if he still had feelings for her.

"No, I don't Scarlett. Can't you see I've moved on?" He lied.

"You're gonna fucking regret this." Scarlett hissed and left. He hesitated to say something more but nothing came out of his mouth. As soon as she unlocked her front door she let Shadow down, locked the door, tears streaming down her face and she made her way to her bedroom and locked the door behind her. She sat down at her desk and pulled out her wand. She had so many curses and jinxes on her mind that she chose the first one she thought would hurt the most. Her arms were soon covered in blood, deep scratches and bruises.

Some of the scratches had even extended to her face and stomach. She then pointed her wand at her stomach and killed the unborn child. She was crying so much that her mascara was running down her face and her hair was soaked with tears. She pulled out parchment and one of the quills Umbridge had had at Hogwarts when she was there. She started to write "I hate Malfoy" on the paper, and the blood was pouring onto the paper, but she kept writing it until it was deeply carved into her hand. She was on her 200th time writing it when she passed out halfway through from the pain it caused her.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21 – in the far far future. **

The world had become the shittiest place ever. Voldemort was at his peak of reign, and was determined to rid muggle borns and most half bloods from the wizarding world. His followers were all pure bloods, and Slytherins, and those half bloods who were devoted to him of course. There were camps set up all over the country, full of mudbloods and half bloods, waiting to be sentenced to their death. The conditions they had to live in for the meantime were disgusting – there was hardly any food, water or shelter, and the women were raped often by the camp guards, who were Voldemort's followers.

Scarlett had been forced into one of these camps, wearing nothing but a white singlet, jeans and sneakers. She refused to wear anything the camp gave her; the only thing she had to take was a number, branded onto her shoulder. Every time one of the guards tried to talk to her – seductively or normally – she would talk horridly back to them, and most of the time she would be left alone, but sometimes the guards would punish her by slapping her or cutting her but none of them raped her. She was determined to escape, and one night her chance came. She escaped with bruises, cuts, blood and mud all over her. Her clothes were torn, jeans shredded, her singlet cut in several places but she was free at last. Now she had to stay free.

She ventured into the next town in search for food, yet there was none, so she went to the next one, where there was no food either. She finally reached a place that had food, but to get to it she would have to pass a camp, and there was no way that was going to happen without her getting caught. However she stayed there just a bit too long and got spotted by one of the guards. They took her into the conference room and she was told to wait for the 'boss'. She sat down on the table, which was as long as the entire room and wondered what she was going to do now. This camp at least looked a little bit nicer than the one she'd escaped from, and she was thinking about just staying when the 'boss' walked in. It was Malfoy and her jaw dropped open.

"I hate doing this procedure of filing stray wizards and witches into camps, so if you could be a real help and just tell me the information I need to know then we'll get along just fine." He looked at her but didn't recognise her at all. Perhaps it was the blood that stained her clothes, or the mud, or the cuts and bruises.

"Honey, we'll never get along just fine. Trust me, I'm not one to mess with." She warned but he laughed.

"Like I'm going to be scared of you. Now get up and stand against the wall with your back facing me." She did as he said and he started searching her for weapons when he realised she didn't have a wand on her, however, the slightest touch from him made her gasp and he could tell she was enjoying this, and although he wanted to continue, he didn't.

"Where is your wand?" he hissed into her ear.

"I lost it when this war began."

"I don't believe you." He said and yanked her backwards by her hair when he noticed a bite mark on her neck. He loosened his grip immediately. She turned around and asked him if something was wrong.

"It can't be." He lifted her singlet up just enough to see the heart tattoo on her hip and sat down in the chair behind him, his head in his hands when she realised that he must have caught on as to who she was so she sat down on the table next to him, pulled out a pocket knife and started cutting the top of her singlet, so she was now showing her bra – albeit a red one which was somehow still pretty clean. He looks up at her and his eyes are drawn to her chest in awe and blurted out "my GOD you've matured!" before he could stop himself and the glee inside her faded instantly as she threatened him with the knife.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

"Eyes off Malfoy." She hissed and he stood up, his face full of anger as he slapped her, the knife being tossed across the room.

"Stop it." He hissed back at her.

"Why? Is the little slut turning you on? Hm?" He knew for sure it was her now, no one would ever talk to him like that.

"I never wanted to let you go, and yes, you are, and at this time of day it's unacceptable. Where is Shadow by the way?"

"You honestly think poor Shadow could survive in this shit world?" she asked, horrified he asked.

"What about the kid?"

"You broke my heart, so I killed it."

"Why the fuck did you kill it?"

"YOU BROKE MY HEART!"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled back at her and yanked her onto the seat he was on. She could already feel he was turned on but didn't say anything.

"You said you didn't have feelings for me, so I naturally felt depressed."

"I lied to you. I had to though, it couldn't be any other way."

"I told you that you'd regret it. I killed what you could have had. Where is your wife anyway?"

"Dead. Do you still care about me?"

"No." His eyes shifted to her left hand where he saw the scar.

"Something tells me otherwise, because I am fairly sure hating requires caring, so therefore you must care about me in some way." She stood up and sat back on the table.

"I fucking hate you." She hissed in his ear.

"No one hates me!" he replied and went to slap her but she blocked his arm and he could see the seriousness in her eyes. Wow, she isn't kidding, he thought. But this was before she had launched herself onto him, taking all she could get when she pulled away.

"You've been kissing other women."

"I had to keep up my standards." He leaned in to kiss her again but she refused.

"What are your 'standards'?"

"My friends pull out the more attractive women from the camp and send them to me. I then rape them and send them off to be sentenced."

"Are you going to do that to me?" she whispered.

"Hell no! I'd never do that to someone I loved."

"Fuck me then."

"I only rape."

"It's not rape if you enjoy it." He couldn't keep up this fight with her any longer, so he just gave in and went by his normal procedure of rape, but it was nothing like it, because as she had said, he enjoyed it as much as she did. He came inside her and it was that exact moment she came as well, and once they had finally calmed down she got dressed, as did he.

"So where do I go now?"

"Go and wait by the gate, I'll be out shortly." And with that she left the conference room and headed back up to the gate alone. She was stopped by Flint, who started talking dirty to her, but she didn't mind it, seeing as she actually knew him, so she let him continue. He started feeling her up and she moaned so he proceeded to another certain area while he kissed her and she gasped when Malfoy interrupted them.

"Get the fuck off my girl Flint." He backed away as Malfoy turned to Scarlett and said "My, aren't you the slutty one today" and started vigorously kissing her when she felt a sharp pain in her lower arm.

"Go." He whispered in her ear.

"WHAT!" she yelled. She looked at her bleeding arm which he had cut with her pocket knife but didn't pay any attention to it.

"I don't want to let you go but if I want to keep you safe it's not in the camp. I know you'll survive out there if you have the right stuff." He whispered in her ear and she felt a wand in her hand. She shoved it slyly down the side of her jeans and kissed him one last time as she said goodbye.


End file.
